Because The Night
by Girl in a White Dress
Summary: Follows Twilight Time. Horatio and Calleigh prepare for their wedding, Tommy shows up with issues of his own, and an old enemy reappears on the scene. [HC]COMPLETE.
1. one

Title: Because The Night

Author: Melanie-Anne (melsie04hotmail.com)

Rating: PG-13

Archive: Anywhere, just let me know so I can visit.

Summary: Follows Twilight Time. Horatio and Calleigh prepare for their wedding, Tommy shows up with issues of his own, and an old enemy reappears on the scene. [H/C]

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do they belong to me ::sigh::

A/N: Fifth in my series. The other stories are Kryptonite, But She Breaks, Bulletproof and Twilight Time. Thanks to Hgirl for betaing.

Yeah, I know, it's been a while. My muse has been a little uncooperative :o)

* * *

with love we sleep

with doubt the vicious circle

turns and burns

without you I cannot live

forgive, the yearning burning

I believe it's time, too real to feel

so touch me now, touch me now, touch me now

because the night belongs to lovers

because the night belongs to us

Patti Smith, "Because the Night"

* * *

Calleigh hung up the phone and returned to the couch. She and Horatio had been taking a break from packing up her belongings when Marjorie Duquesne had called. She curled up next to Horatio and sighed. "I think we should just elope."

He laughed. "Why?"

"My mother doesn't understand what I mean by a small wedding. She wants something big and elaborate . . ." Calleigh groaned. "I have a headache just thinking about it. Let's save everyone the trouble and just run off to Vegas."

Horatio pulled Calleigh onto his lap. He nuzzled her neck. "Vegas, hmm?"

"Mm-hmm. But not to just any chapel. I want Elvis to perform the ceremony."

He dipped her back and rolled on top of her, brushing wisps of hair away from her face. "Calleigh, I love you, but I am not getting married by Elvis."

She couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. "Spoilsport. Okay, fine. Next time my mom calls, you can talk to her."

He smiled. "Elvis it is, then."

She chuckled, the sound low and sexy in her throat. Horatio planted kisses from just beneath her jawbone to the hollow at the base of her throat. He was distracted by an untimely knock on Calleigh's front door.

Calleigh slid out from under him, a teasing grin on her face. Horatio rolled onto his back, smiling as he thought of how far they had come. Was it just seven months ago that he'd almost lost Calleigh for good?

There was a squeal of delight from the direction of the door and Horatio sat up to see what was going on. Calleigh returned to the living room, leading a man Horatio didn't recognize by the hand.

"Horatio, this is my brother, Thomas. Tommy, this is Horatio." Calleigh made the introduction and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the two men to get acquainted.

"So you're Horatio," Tommy said. He stared at Horatio as a slow smile spread across his face. He reached out and shook Horatio's hand. "It's good to finally meet you."

"Likewise. Calleigh's told me a lot about you."

Tommy made himself comfortable in the armchair. "Whatever she said, I didn't do it."

Horatio laughed as Calleigh came back bearing a tea tray. She placed it on the coffee table then sat next to Horatio. "It's great to see you again, Tommy."

"You too, Cal." Tommy glanced around the room, his eyes settling on a pile of boxes. "Looks like you've been busy."

"Yeah. I'm in the process of moving in with Horatio."

"Hmm. Moving in together? I'm not sure I approve." Tommy was aiming to sound stern, but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Tommy!" Calleigh moved to sit on the arm of his chair and gave him an affectionate lug on his shoulder. Then she hugged him close, turning serious. "I've missed you. You should visit more often."

Watching them, Horatio thought of Ray. They had loved each other, but there had always been a competition to be the better brother; more from Ray's side than his own. Even when they were in the police force, the rivalry had been there, and Horatio often wondered if it had contributed to Ray's decision to go undercover, to prove himself better than his big brother.

"I went back to India," Tommy said, and Horatio's thoughts returned to the present.

"And?"

"And nothing. Nothing had changed. She's still married. So I came back."

Calleigh squeezed her brother's hand, sympathizing with Tommy. She knew what it was like to love someone you couldn't have, except in her case, she had gotten her happy ending. Arundhati had broken Tommy's heart and Calleigh, always the big sister, wanted nothing more than to make it better for him.

The diamond from her engagement ring caught the light. Tommy lifted her hand closer to his face. "I know this ring. It's—"

"Grandma Sue's," Calleigh finished and smiled at Horatio.

"I can't believe Mom parted with it."

"Horatio's very persuasive."

Tommy laughed. "I think he's a keeper, Cal."

"Yeah." Calleigh looked down at her ring, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"So how did you manage to get our mother to let you have it?" Tommy tilted his head expectantly.

Horatio gave that wry chuckle that Calleigh so adored, and said, "I just promised her a couple of grandchildren. Who could resist an offer like that?"

Tommy turned back to his sister. "He's a smart man, your Horatio."

"My Horatio. Hmm, I like the sound of that." When she met Horatio's eyes, she saw he liked it too. "Oh, Tommy, I've been meaning to ask. Will you take our wedding photos?"

"I don't know that you can afford me."

Calleigh nudged him in the ribs. "Black and white, and color, okay?"

"No problem."

"But you have to make me look pretty. It's a very special day."

"All I have to do then is point and shoot."

Calleigh blushed at the unexpected compliment. "Alright, charmer. Horatio and I were just about to get dinner. You want to join us?"

* * *

Two days after Tommy arrived in Miami, Calleigh took him out to lunch. "Have you seen Dad yet?"

Tommy pretended to study the menu. "No."

"He's been sober for a while now. He's doing really well—"

Tommy raised his eyes and met Calleigh's gaze. "And we're just supposed to forget everything that happened before? We're supposed to be one big happy family again?"

"That's not what I meant." Calleigh was instantly on the defense. "I just think he'd really like it if you went to see him. Or called, at least. He's going to be at the wedding."

"That doesn't mean we have to talk to each other." He lowered his voice. "God, Cal, have you forgotten how awful it used to be? Every time he came home drunk I prayed that it would be me he'd pick on instead of you or Mom—"

"Tommy—"

"Do you remember your prom night? Or is it far enough in the past to be okay now?"

Calleigh leaned across the table. "I'm not excusing what he did. He's not perfect, but he's still our father. And he's trying really hard to keep it together now."

"Can I take your order?" Their waitress, a bored-looking blonde, stood next to them, notepad and pen in hand.

"We're not ready yet," Calleigh said. When the waitress left, she continued. "He wants to see you."

Tommy ignored that. He focused on the salt- and pepper-shakers in the middle of the table. "What does Mom have to say about all of this?"

"She's happy that he's finally getting the help he needs."

Tommy shook his head. "Because she's still in love with him."

Calleigh wisely decided to drop the subject. Her tone softened. "How are you doing? How's the depression?"

"I'm coping." He was still in a foul mood.

Her beeper went off. When she saw the code, she closed her eyes and sighed. "Damn it."

"What's wrong?"

"I have to get back to CSI. Can I get a rain check on lunch?"

Tommy shrugged. "Sure."

Calleigh stood. On her way out, she laid a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Don't stay mad, Bug."

The childhood nickname elicited a smile, and Calleigh left, her spirits lighter.

* * *

Calleigh lugged the last of the boxes into Horatio's house -- her house now, she thought with a smile. She set it down just inside the living room. When she straightened, she couldn't help staring at the spot Horatio's old couch had been. The new one had been there for months, but every now and then Calleigh would look at it and think of what had happened on the old one. Despite the summer heat, she shivered at the memory.

Warm arms enveloped her from behind and she relaxed against Horatio. "Hey," he said, his breath hot against her neck.

"Hey."

"You know, we're all dusty and sweaty from moving."

She bit back her smile. "Umm."

"I think a shower's in order. What do you think?"

"Why, Lieutenant Caine," she said with all the innocence of a debutante, "I do believe that was a proposition."

He scooped her up, causing her to laugh out loud. "I do believe you're right."

"Well, only 'cause we're dusty and sweaty . . ."

"Of course."

Much, much later, Calleigh stood in front of the bathroom mirror, wrapped in a towel, combing her freshly washed hair. She saw her toothbrush and Horatio's toothbrush standing side by side and grinned, wondering how on earth she could have thought she deserved less than this.

Horatio appeared in the doorway and held up the red dress Calleigh had worn when he'd visited her in Darnell. "Look what I found in the closet."

"It's pretty," Calleigh said, "but I don't think it'll fit you."

"Funny, Cal. I want you to wear it—"

"We're not even married and already you're ordering me around." She shook her head.

Horatio continued, non-plussed. "I've got this fantasy involving this red dress."

"I already said it won't fit you."

He sighed. "I guess I'll cancel the reservations at Rosinella's, then."

Calleigh finally turned to face him. "Reservations? Rosinella's?"

He held out the dress. "Will you wear this?"

She grinned. "Tell me more about this fantasy."

* * *

Delko sat in the break room at CSI, enjoying a moment of peace before he left for the night. It had been a long day, especially with Horatio and Calleigh now on leave. Speed was in charge until their return, and Delko was enjoying giving him a hard time.

Yeah, he thought with a smile, the next three weeks were going to be fun. He took a sip of coffee and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"—This just in," a voice said from the television.

Delko only half-listened; thinking it wouldn't be anything important. As the newscaster spoke, Delko sat up straight, his coffee forgotten. His eyes wide, he watched footage of the prison break, his heart beating double-time. When the image changed to show photographs of the escapees, Delko pulled out his cell phone.

Neither Horatio nor Calleigh picked up. He tried the house phone and got the answering machine.

Delko glanced at his watch; it was ten-thirty. He called Adele.

* * *

Horatio unlocked the front door and ushered Calleigh inside. He had his arm around her waist, keeping her against him. "Home, sweet home," Calleigh murmured against his neck.

"Mmm." He pulled the pins from her hair, smiling in appreciation as it tumbled free. As they made their way to the bedroom, too intent on divesting the other of clothing, neither of them noticed the light blinking on the answering machine.

They tumbled onto the bed, a tangle of clothing and arms and legs and hair. Horatio lifted Calleigh's dress up over her head and tossed it to one side. She giggled, still light-headed from champagne.

"I think I like this fantasy of yours, Lieutenant."

"Well, I aim to please." He spoke against her skin, and the hairs on her arm prickled in excitement.

The lights went on suddenly, stunning both of them. Horatio sat up and instinctively moved to protect Calleigh. He heard her sharp, indrawn breath and a slow, familiar laugh, then raised his eyes to meet the intruder's gaze.


	2. two

"What, no hello?"

Calleigh pressed herself closer to Horatio, her pulse racing. Her mouth was dry, memories from long ago bubbling up inside her: the bitter taste of fear in her throat; sharp, burning pain; the strong smell of blood, hot and sticky on her hands . . .

Carlo Dos Santos, arms dealer, kidnapper, attempted murderer, laughed and took a step towards the bed. If it weren't for the gun pointed directly at them, Horatio would have launched himself at Dos Santos. Fury simmered white hot in his veins; here was the man who had tried to kill Calleigh, now holding Horatio's own weapon, and Horatio could do nothing.

"Long time, no see, huh, Lieutenant?" Dos Santos, still in his prison blues, smiled at Horatio. "You too, Calleigh. You're looking better than the last time I saw you."

Behind Horatio, Calleigh stiffened. "What do you want, Carlo?" Horatio asked.

"You can't give me what I want." When he stepped closer, Horatio could see the wildness in his eyes. This scene could only end badly, and all three of them knew it.

"What I want," Dos Santos continued, "is to have what you took away from me. My money, my power, my reputation, my family." He smiled at Calleigh, his gaze lingering longer than she was comfortable with. She quickly pulled Horatio's shirt on. Her fingers trembled as she buttoned it up, and she hated the fear this man made her feel. No, she thought. She refused to be afraid of him; she wouldn't give him that.

"You committed a crime, Carlo. People died because of your little 'business operation' . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, and if I hadn't gone after you, I wouldn't have gone back to prison. Blah, blah, blah." His voice hardened. "I know. But I made a promise to you at my sentencing. Do you remember?"

Horatio nodded. Dos Santos had told him he'd be sorry. He'd shrugged it off; it wasn't the first time someone had threatened him. It certainly wouldn't be the last.

"I never go back on a promise."

Calleigh put her hand on Horatio's shoulder, frightened but strangely calm. Dying didn't scare her as much as the thought that Dos Santos might only kill one of them and leave the other to suffer. If that was the case, she knew she would be the one to die and she couldn't bear the thought of Horatio hurting for her.

"You two ready for some fun?" Dos Santos laughed, the sound of a desperate man with nothing to lose. He tossed a pair of handcuffs to Calleigh. "Cuff him to the bedpost."

Calleigh looked at Horatio, the fear returning in full force. He gave a brief nod and slid up so his back was against the headboard. Her hands shaking, Calleigh leaned over him and slipped the cuffs on his wrists. She didn't close them. When she sat back, she smiled slightly and her eyes darted to the bedside table where the spare gun was kept. Horatio tilted his head just enough to tell Calleigh he was thinking the same thing.

Dos Santos grabbed Calleigh's arm and pulled her away from Horatio. She gasped as he shoved her roughly onto her back. Dos Santos slid one side of her shirt down, baring her shoulder. He traced her collarbone with the muzzle of the gun.

Horatio bit down on his lower lip to keep from protesting; it wouldn't do to act too soon. Quietly, taking advantage of Dos Santos' distraction, he removed the handcuffs and slowly inched towards the bedside table. His eyes never leaving Dos Santos, he reached for the drawer.

Dos Santos noticed Calleigh's engagement ring and laughed. "You two have been busy. Bet that cost a fortune."

Calleigh squeezed her eyes closed, her entire body tense. She flinched when Dos Santos ripped her shirt open. Feeling his fingers on her skin, she fought the urge to react. As he lowered his head to her neck, she couldn't keep herself from shivering. She would have fought back but for the gun digging into her ribcage. When Dos Santos touched her scar -- the scar he'd given her -- Calleigh struggled to contain her nausea.

Enough.

In one smooth motion, Horatio pulled the gun from the bedside drawer and held it to the back of Dos Santos' head. "Drop it," he said.

Calleigh's eyes flew open. The gun was still pressed into her side. At such close range, a shot would kill her.

There was the welcome sound of sirens approaching. Calleigh almost wept in relief.

"Bad move, Lieutenant. What's to stop me from killing her right now?"

"A bullet in the back of your head." Horatio's voice was low and dangerous, leaving Calleigh and Dos Santos in no doubt as to his sincerity.

Brakes screeched in the street. The sirens were right outside.

Dos Santos chuckle, his breath a sickly warmth on Calleigh's skin. "Go on, then. Shoot me."

Someone knocked on the door. "Police! Open up!"

"Don't tempt me."

"You know what, she's not worth it." The pressure in Calleigh's side relaxed as Dos Santos gave up.

With his free hand, Horatio took Dos Santos' gun. He cuffed his hands behind his back and pulled him off Calleigh.

The front door splintered as someone broke in. Calleigh clutched the ruined shirt closed and slid off the bed, heading straight for the bathroom. Horatio kept his gun trained on Dos Santos until Adele, Delko and two other officers poured into the room. The officers jerked Dos Santos to his feet. He smirked at Horatio.

"It's not over. Next time you touch her, she'll be thinking of me. She—"

"Get him out of here," Adele said. The officers led him away, none too gently. "Are you okay?"

Horatio nodded and knocked on the bathroom door. "Calleigh? Cal?"

"What happened tonight?" Adele spoke softly, her hand on Horatio's arm.

"We'll give you our statements tomorrow. Right now, I need . . . Calleigh?" He tried the door; it was locked.

"Alright. Are you going to stay here tonight? I could arrange a guard."

"It's okay. You've got him. Just don't let him get out again." He would deal with Dos Santos tomorrow, right now Calleigh needed him.

Adele and Delko left in silence. Horatio knocked on the door again. "Calleigh, are you okay?"

Inside the bathroom, Calleigh hunched over the toilet bowl. Slowly, she got to her feet and pulled the chain. She wanted to tell Horatio she was fine, except that wasn't true. She had never felt as violated as she had earlier. Wiping tears away, she stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash away every trace of Dos Santos' touch. Looking down, she saw the scar that remained as a constant reminder of her first encounter with him.

She sank to her haunches, sobbing openly until she had exhausted her supply of tears. When she had the strength to stand, she stepped out the shower and wrapped herself in a big, fluffy towel.

The bedroom was empty. Calleigh couldn't look at the bed. She quickly dressed in a sweat suit and found Horatio on the couch. He smiled when he saw her but she knew he was worried. She curled up next to him, as close as she could get. He pulled her onto his lap, hugging her to his chest. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." She paused. "I love you."

Horatio kissed the crown of her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault he got out."

"But it's my fault you—"

"No." She pulled away so she could look him in the eye. "We've been through this a thousand times already. I won't let you blame yourself again."

Horatio cupped her cheek in his palm, thought of Dos Santos' hands on her and hated himself for it. Calleigh kissed him softly, a kiss that's only intention was to let him know they were going to be all right. Then she settled back against his shoulder.

"I love you, too, Cal."

She smiled, drifting off to sleep to the sound of his heartbeat. In his arms, she was safe. Nothing could touch her here. Eventually exhaustion caught up to Horatio and he too let sleep claim him.

* * *

Tommy stopped the rental car outside Horatio's house, surprised to see a patrol car parked in the driveway and an officer in the driver's seat. Tommy looked at his mother. In silence, they climbed out the car. As they neared the house, Tommy could see the damage to the front door.

"Excuse me." The officer stepped out his car and approached them. "Can I help you?"

"What happened?" Marjorie asked. "Where's Calleigh?"

"I'm afraid I can't say anything—"

"I'm her mother. Now where is she? Where's Horatio?" Marjorie's voice rose with each word; there was no point in trying to hide her panic.

"They're inside, ma'am."

For a horrible moment, Tommy thought they were dead. No, he realized, the officer wouldn't let them go in if they were. As Marjorie walked into the house, Tommy turned back to the officer. "So what happened?"

"There was an incident involving an escaped prisoner. Lieutenant Caine had the situation under control by the time backup arrived. Detective Sevilla had me stay just as a precaution."

An incident, Tommy thought. That could be 'copspeak' for just about anything. He followed his mother inside.

Horatio and Calleigh were asleep on the couch, spooned together, Horatio's arm draped over Calleigh's midriff. Marjorie watched them with a smile on her face. Her relief at finding them unharmed was obvious.

"Maybe we should come back later," Tommy whispered.

Horatio opened his eyes and sat up without waking Calleigh. He showed no surprise at his unexpected visitors.

"Tommy, hi. How was your flight, Marjorie?"

Marjorie crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Just fine. Mind telling me why there's an officer outside and why your front door looks as if someone tried really hard to get inside?"

"There's an officer outside? I told Adele . . . never mind." He sighed. "It's a long story."

"Mmm." Marjorie huffed. "Do you two usually sleep on the couch?"

By now, Calleigh was beginning to wake up. She yawned and slowly moved into a sitting position. "Hi, Mom. Hey, Tommy."

"Hello? That's all we get? Calleigh, Horatio, what happened?" Marjorie's tone left no room for argument.

Calleigh sighed and decided to give her mother the edited version. "An escaped prisoner came after us last night. But Horatio managed to restrain him until backup arrived."

Marjorie sank into an armchair. "Did this person intend to harm you?"

Calleigh glanced at Horatio. It was time to change the subject. The less Marjorie and Tommy knew, the better. "Uh, does anyone want coffee?"

"Calleigh."

Calleigh automatically reached for Horatio's hand. "It doesn't matter, Mom—"

"Doesn't matter? I arrive to help with your wedding only to find out a madman tried to kill the two of you last night."

"Mom, calm down." Tommy tried to play peacemaker. "If Cal says it was nothing, I'm sure it was."

Unconvinced, Marjorie kept her eyes on Calleigh. "I'm waiting."

Calleigh gave up. "Fine. Carlo Dos Santos escaped from prison yesterday. Horatio took me out to dinner and Dos Santos was waiting for us when we got back."

Calleigh watched her mother carefully and noticed the exact moment her mother recognized the name. Marjorie paled and her hand flew up to cover her mouth. "Carlo Dos Santos . . . isn't he the one who . . . ?"

Calleigh nodded.

Marjorie sank into an armchair, clearly shaken by the news. "I think I would like that cup of coffee now."

Horatio jumped up. "I'll make."

"I'll help." Tommy followed him to the kitchen.

Calleigh sat on the arm of her mother's chair and took her hand. "Mom, we're okay. He's back in prison, where he can't hurt us."

"The police broke the door down?"

"Yes."

"If everything was under control why would they need to do that?"

"Do we really need to discuss this? Horatio's fine, I'm fine. I'd much rather talk about the wedding." Calleigh smiled.

Marjorie was silent for a while. Eventually, she looked at her daughter and reached up to gently cup her cheek. "I love you, you know. I never told you enough when you were growing up."

"I knew anyway. And I love you too." Calleigh blinked back sudden tears.

"Tommy says he's doing the photographs."

"Yeah. He'd kill me if I had anyone else."

Marjorie laughed and Calleigh was relieved the seriousness had passed. "I have a fitting this afternoon. Just wait until you see the dress . . ."

In the kitchen, Horatio heard the women laugh and smiled at Tommy.

"So was it really like that?" Tommy asked.

Horatio sighed. "No."

"What happened then?"

"It honestly doesn't matter now. It's over."

"Right." Tommy crossed his arms and stared at Horatio. "This guy, Dos Santos, really hates you guys . . . what if he gets out again?"

"He won't."

"And if he does?"

Horatio looked Tommy directly in the eyes. "I would die before I let him touch Calleigh again."

Tommy thought about that for a while, then nodded. "Okay."

"Okay."

"I just worry about her." He felt obliged to explain.

Horatio put his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "She's lucky to have a brother like you."

Tommy smiled. "And even luckier to be marrying someone like you."


	3. three

"Well, that could have gone a little better." Calleigh slipped her shoes off and dropped onto the couch. Horatio sat next to her, pulled her feet into his lap and gently started massaging the soles. He said nothing, knowing that Calleigh wasn't finished.

"You'd think, for once in their lives, my family would stop hating each other long enough to have dinner." Calleigh closed her eyes and sighed. "But I suppose that was just too much to hope for."

Horatio gave her foot a sympathetic squeeze. He had also hoped the rehearsal dinner would go well; instead, it had turned into an evening of shouting and passing blame. Marjorie had kept out of it as much as possible and when Tommy, on his fifth drink, had turned on her, she had quietly excused herself and left the restaurant. Calleigh had said nothing, but her grip on Horatio's hand had tightened with each exchange. Horatio, deciding enough was enough, had said their good-byes and led her out to the car. It wouldn't have surprised him if Kenwall and Tommy were still arguing with each other.

"When does life get easy?" Calleigh asked.

"I don't know. Look at me, forty-four and still waiting," Horatio said.

Calleigh stared at him through slitted eyelids. The corners of her mouth curved upwards as she rubbed her right foot on Horatio's thigh. "Yeah . . . you're practically an old man."

He caught her ankle. "Calleigh . . ."

Just as suddenly as it began, her mood changed. "I don't suppose you're still open to eloping to Vegas?"

He wanted to cheer her up and tugged her legs until she lay on her back. Then he leaned over her. "You mean you still want this old man?"

She giggled. "Maybe. It'll take a lot of persuasion."

"Well, if there's one thing I'm good at, it's persuasion."

Later, he thought he should have let her talk through what was bothering her. But that meant she would be sad, and after the last few days, all he wanted was to see her smile.

* * *

Calleigh woke up in tears. She rolled onto her side, away from Horatio, and buried her face in her pillow. She was back on the couch, bleeding to death, and Dos Santos was laughing. There was a gun in her side and his hands were on her . . .

She felt ill. She couldn't sleep in this bed, not tonight.

Calleigh put on her robe and headed to the living room. There was an ache in her belly, phantom pain she hadn't felt in months. It burned where the sword had pierced her. She curled up on the couch and switched the television on. There was nothing interesting to watch so she left it on CNN.

It didn't surprise her when, ten minutes later, Horatio joined her. He said nothing, but put his arm around her and stroked her back.

"I had a nightmare," she said.

"Dos Santos?"

"Yeah." She stared at the images flickering on the screen without seeing them. "I know it could have been worse. He could have raped me. He could have killed me . . . But I still feel so violated. It's like he destroyed something by coming back into our lives and I don't know how to fix it."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know. I think it's only hitting me now how close it was. We were lucky."

"I guess this is confession time, then."

Calleigh looked up, confused. Horatio's eyes were dark, almost unrecognizable.

"I wanted to kill him. I was so close. It took all of my willpower not to pull that trigger."

She reached out and cupped his cheek. "Horatio, you couldn't have killed him. That's not who you are."

"Yes, I could have. To protect you, if I had to, I would."

Calleigh wasn't sure what to say to that. She took his hands, surprised to find they were ice cold. She kissed each hand, then looked up and smiled through her tears. "I hope you never have to."

* * *

Calleigh was late meeting her mom for lunch. She slipped into the chair and smiled up at the waiter. "Iced tea," she said.

"That's all you're having?" Marjorie raised an eyebrow in question.

"Mom, I haven't even looked at the menu yet." She skimmed through it and, when the waiter returned with her drink, ordered a salad.

"So," Marjorie said.

"So?"

"How are you feeling?"

Calleigh frowned. "Fine, why?"

"After last night . . ."

"Oh." She shrugged. "I don't know why I expected anything different. There's a reason none of us live in the same house anymore."

Marjorie absently fidgeted with an earring. "I'm worried about your brother."

"Tommy'll be fine. He'll go off to Africa or South America and work through whatever's bugging him. It's not as if this is the first time he and Dad have fought."

"I just want the two of you to be happy."

Calleigh reached across the table and took her mother's hand. "I'll talk to him."

"I'm worried about you, too."

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me. I'm your mother, I can see you're not fine. It's that man, isn't it? The one who broke into your house?"

Calleigh looked away. "Yes."

"You know, just because I'm your mother doesn't mean we can't share things with each other." Marjorie sounded almost tentative.

"I'm scared," Calleigh admitted. "Horatio is . . . He's as close to perfect as a man could be and I'm scared that I'll let him down."

"Calleigh, that man is so in love with you, I don't think it's possible for you to let him down."

Calleigh wished it were that simple. "I'm scared that people will use me to hurt him. It's what Dos Santos wanted to do both times he attacked me. I know it's been seven months but . . . it kills me to think that I'm his weakness."

Marjorie sighed. "Pain and loss come with the territory of loving someone. You can't let that stop you from loving, because then you're the one who loses out."

"I don't mean that I don't want to love him! Horatio is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm just scared that loving me is going to get him hurt."

"He's chosen to love you, and I'm willing to bet the rewards are a thousand times better than any risk of getting hurt."

The waiter arrived then with their food. Calleigh waited until he was gone before she spoke again. "Do you miss Daddy?"

"Every day."

"So why--?"

"We brought out the worst in each other. We still do."

"But you loved each other once. Before Clayton . . ."

"People aren't meant to bury their children. I hope you'll never know what that's like. Some folks are strong enough to make their marriage survive that kind of thing. Your father and I weren't." Marjorie leaned forward. "You and Horatio have already gone through so much together. Don't ever doubt that kind of love."

* * *

Kenwall stood outside Tommy's hotel room and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. When Tommy didn't answer, he knocked again.

"Thomas, I just want five minutes. Please."

The door opened. Tommy stared at his father, his arms folded across his chest. "Okay."

"Can I come in?"

Tommy shrugged. He turned. Kenwall followed him inside. "I got to thinking last night, and I realized that I never apologized to you. For anything. And I need you to know I'm sorry for . . . well, just about everything."

"Calleigh's always managed to overlook your faults. I can't."

Kenwall sighed; this reaction didn't surprise him. "I don't expect you to forgive me."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Trying to make peace."

"You're wasting your time."

"Please, for your sister's sake. What happened last night was inexcusable . . . Can we at least agree to be civil until after the wedding? I want Calleigh to be happy. After Saturday you can go back to hating me."

"I don't hate you. I don't feel anything for you."

Kenwall studied his son, his heart heavy. For a moment he pictured Tommy as a little boy, in happier times, and remembered one Sunday afternoon where Tommy had rescued a butterfly from a spiderweb. He'd been so proud, and had rushed to show Kenwall, who'd dubbed him Bugman. Calleigh and Clayton had shortened it to Bug. A few weeks later, Clayton was dead and Kenwall stopped paying attention to what Tommy brought him.

Tommy picked up his camera and stood by the door, his hand on the doorknob. "I have to be somewhere."

Kenwall nodded. He glanced once around the room, realized just how little he actually knew about his son, and let out a deep sigh. "Thank you for listening to me."

* * *

Calleigh listened to the phone ring and ring and ring. She was about to hang up when Tommy answered with a breathless, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

There was a beat where neither knew quite what to say, and Tommy said, "I'm really sorry about last night, Cal."

She didn't say, "It's okay," because it wasn't.

"Cal, you there?"

"You scared me, Tommy."

"I know. I shouldn't have said anything, but sometimes you just can't keep it in, you know?"

Calleigh bit her bottom lip. "Mom said you'd been drinking before the dinner."

There was silence from Tommy's end.

"I don't want you to end up like him." She didn't need to say whom she meant.

"I'm nothing like him."

"He's your father, Tommy. As much as you want to change that, or change him, you can't. And you can't change who you are either."

More silence from Tommy.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself. If you're depressed—"

"I'm not going to hurt myself. I'll be okay."

"Okay. I love you, Bug."

"You too, Cal."

She hung up, still worried about her brother, but she knew him well enough to know that he needed time alone. When he wanted to speak, he would.

* * *

Calleigh took small steps as Alexx and Yelina led her up a pathway. At first, she'd been uncertain about the blindfold, but she trusted her friends and knew that whatever they'd planned couldn't be too bad.

She smelled aftershave.

"Alexx, if there are strippers—"

Alexx clapped a hand over Calleigh's mouth. When Yelina had come to her with the idea for the bachelorette party, Alexx had thought it was perfect. She knew Calleigh wouldn't want to go clubbing or watch strippers, and she was certain Horatio would approve of whatever happened tonight.

Alexx smiled at her husband who stood at the bedroom door. He nodded; his part of the evening was done. He stepped aside to let Alexx lead Calleigh inside. Horatio sat on the edge of the bed, also blindfolded.

Just as Alexx and Yelina had "kidnapped" Calleigh, Speed and Delko had arranged to get Horatio here. They'd promised him that he wouldn't find himself doing anything he didn't want to do.

Tommy lit the last of the candles and nodded to the rest of the conspirators. He bent to Horatio's ear and whispered the last of his instructions. "Do not, under any circumstances, remove the blindfold."

Grinning, Alexx whispered the same command to Calleigh, before gesturing for everyone to follow her out. She wondered how long it would take before Calleigh and Horatio realized they were in their own home.

Calleigh stood still, not sure what to do next. "Hello?"

"Calleigh?"

"Horatio?"

Realization dawned at the same time, and Calleigh started laughing. She reached up to take the blindfold off, remembered Alexx's instruction, and decided it might be fun to play.

"Where are you?"

"On a bed. I don't know." Horatio also kept his blindfold on. "Follow my voice."

Calleigh did just that, tentatively moving towards him. Her legs brushed his knees and she stopped. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You think we're alone?"

"We'd damn well better be." He laughed.

Calleigh, feeling deliciously naughty behind the blindfold, started unbuttoning her shirt. "You know, I've never done it like this." Her voice was deliberately low. She found Horatio's hand and drew it to her.

As he pulled her down to join him on the bed, he whispered, "Remind me to thank the guys later."

She laughed against him.

Much, much later, the blindfolds discarded, both thoroughly exhausted, they snuggled together.

"You don't have any doubts about marrying me, do you?"

Calleigh smiled. "None at all."

"Good. Because I think I was born to love you, Calleigh Duquesne."

"Lord, Horatio, but you always know just what to say."

"I'm not just saying it."

"I know. And I love you. And all the Dos Santoses in the world couldn't stop me."

* * *

In a complete reversal of the previous day, Tommy stood outside his father's apartment. He carried a photo album containing some of his recent work. He knocked on the door quickly, nervously.

"Tommy!"

He didn't ask to go in. He shifted from foot to foot, studying the carpet before he raised his eyes to meet Kenwall's curious gaze. "I can't just forget everything that's happened."

"I'm not asking you to do that."

Tommy nodded. "But I am willing to try and start over."

Kenwall was silent for a long moment. "For Calleigh's sake?"

"For mine." He held out the album. "I thought . . . if you'd like, you could take a look at these."

Kenwall smiled. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll see you on Saturday." He turned to leave.

"I've just made coffee. Why don't you come inside? We can look at these together."

Very slowly, he turned back to his father. "Okay."

"Okay."


	4. four

Saturday dawned beautiful and clear. Horatio stood at the front of a small chapel filled with family and friends. Nothing could spoil this perfect day. David, Alexx's husband, stood next to him as best man. He was thrilled for his friend, and couldn't help his amusement as he noticed the grin that refused to leave Horatio's face.

Hagen and Yelina sat together, closer than just friends, yet not quite lovers. Delko and Genevieve were still dating (much to the amazement of everyone at CSI) and sat, hand-in-hand, in the row behind Yelina. Speed's date was a girl he'd met on a case a few weeks earlier. Ada Rose, a deaf artist, had been the sole witness to an alley shooting. Speed surprised everyone by interpreting for her during her interview, and when they'd arrested the shooter, he'd asked her to dinner.

Alexx sat across the aisle and had her hands full keeping Brian quiet. This was his first wedding, and he had a question about absolutely everything. Marjorie sat with Alexx, a Kleenex on hand if she started crying. (She'd cried at her own wedding, so she was fairly certain she'd do the same at her daughter's.) A handful of other detectives were in attendance as well; Adele and Tripp were considered good friends and sat with the family.

After it seemed like Horatio had waited an eternity, the pianist began to play. He turned to face the back with bated breath.

Janie entered first in a pale pink dress, a small bouquet of wildflowers in her hands. While they were waiting outside, she'd whispered to Calleigh that she felt like a princess. Calleigh had leaned down to kiss her forehead, and told her she'd make a beautiful princess. Janie had blushed, then said that she hoped she'd look as pretty as Calleigh if she ever got married.

Ray, Jr. was the ring bearer, a job he was only too happy to carry out. His tuxedo was a miniature version of his uncle's and earlier, as Hagen helped him with the tie, he'd smiled at his reflection and thought he looked like a man. Yelina, watching him with pride, blinked back tears as she realized how much he looked like his father. She reached across and squeezed Hagen's hand.

Then came Calleigh on her father's arm. Her dress was simple, but elegant. After a long debate with Marjorie, she had decided to do without a veil. She wore flowers in her hair instead. Horatio held his breath. He wanted to capture this moment forever. As Calleigh neared, Horatio had to fight tears. This was it. He was really going to marry Calleigh. She was going to be his.

Catching Horatio's eye, Calleigh smiled. Though she appeared calm, she hadn't slept the night before and she'd been too nervous to eat breakfast. Kenwall kissed her cheek before releasing her to Horatio. Tommy slipped to the front to take a picture.

"You're beautiful," Horatio said, unable to look away from her. A thrill of anticipation ran through her at his words and her smile widened. As one, they turned to face the pastor.

"Dearly beloved," he began. "We are gathered here today . . ."

Marjorie found her Kleenex came in useful and dabbed at her eyes as the pastor spoke. When Horatio slipped the ring on Calleigh's finger, Alexx leaned over and asked if she had an extra tissue.

And then, finally, Horatio was allowed to kiss his wife. Calleigh wrapped her arms around his waist and returned the kiss with far too much passion for inside a church. Tommy caught the moment on camera – black and white film for their movie-style kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me the privilege of being the first to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Caine."

The newlyweds left the chapel in a shower of rosepetals and laughter. After more photographs, they met up with their guests at the reception. Throughout the speeches, they had only eyes for each other. When everyone settled down to eat, Calleigh turned to say something to Marjorie. Horatio watched her, love in his eyes, a smile on his lips, and Tommy caught the moment on camera. He knew then that he would never have to worry about Horatio hurting his sister – he didn't have it in him. He knew too that Horatio hadn't been kidding when he said he'd die before letting anyone else hurt her either.

Yelina caught the bouquet and wasn't quite sure what to do with it. When Horatio winked at her, she blushed, but smiled back at him. When Speed caught the garter, he held it between his thumb and forefinger and couldn't bring himself to look at Calleigh. Delko, of course, found it amusing and couldn't resist teasing him. (But, of course, he didn't admit that he would have been just as embarrassed to be the owner of something that had spent most of the day on his boss' wife's leg.)

Before Horatio and Calleigh left, they called for a family photo. Marjorie and Kenwall managed to stand next to each other without arguing – in fact, they'd been remarkably civil all day. Ray, Jr. claimed the spot next to Calleigh and grinned when she took his hand. Speed took the camera from Tommy so he could be in the photograph too. Yelina was more surprised than anyone when Horatio called her to join them. As she took her place, Horatio turned to her and reminded her with a smile that she was still family.

When Horatio and Calleigh went out to the Hummer, they stared at it, open-mouthed. The vehicle was decorated with shaving cream hearts and cans tied to the rear fender. Hearing laughter behind them, they turned to see a smirking Tim Speedle and an equally amused Eric Delko.

"Happy honeymoon," Delko said.

Horatio chuckled. He pulled a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the car next to the Hummer. It was Calleigh's turn to smirk.

"Happy cleaning," she said.

Tommy came to stand with Speed and Delko. He shrugged. "Sorry, guys. I promised Cal they'd get to leave in a clean car."

Laughing, Horatio and Calleigh climbed into the rental and left for the marina.

* * *

Calleigh leaned on the yacht's railing. The sun's setting rays glittered on the water, the light dancing on the waves. Calleigh looked at her left hand for the thousandth time. Her wedding band fit perfectly against the engagement ring. She smiled at the thought: wedding ring. She had a wedding ring.

She had a husband.

"Calleigh Caine." She liked the way the words sounded, and said them again. Detective Caine. Mrs. Caine.

She was Mrs. Caine.

She looked at her rings again.

"Mrs. Caine." Horatio slid his hands around her waist. She smiled and turned to face him.

"Hey, handsome. I was just thinking what an incredibly smart man you are."

"Really? And how is that?" He fumbled with the knot keeping her sarong around her waist.

"Honeymooning on a yacht . . . No distractions. No interruptions."

"Mm-hmm. I'm alone with my wife . . . the world is as it should be."

She laughed against his mouth, but didn't disagree. The sarong fell to the deck, and Mr. and Mrs. Caine found a better use for their time than talking . . .

* * *

The end.

Coming soon: A Voice in Ramah. Calleigh and Speed investigate the death of a teen while Horatio's homicide investigation takes a surprising turn.


End file.
